Car Thief
by TheSorikuQueen
Summary: Sora recently got a job at a local, family owned store. He enjoys the customers, the nice owner, the location. But... the hours could be better. After one exhausting shift, he heads home. However, things don't... exactly go as planned.


Sora wasn't particularly happy that his first job was in a retail store he knew nothing about. It was a small store, possibly family owned. Johnson and son, he thinks it was called. The owner was fairly old, but not older than sixty or so, and welcomed him with a smile and a too-hard-handshake.

But, it paid well and Sora could hardly bring himself to say no when the owner offered him a job and even a place to stay - the latter he denied profusely, saying he already had an apartment closeby, but really just not wanting to spend too much time with this brash, too-friendly man. He remembered the older woman, the owner's wife, smiling and shaking her head as the owner offered him "at least one good drink". She was the one to say he was hardy of age. Sora still had yet to thank her.

Sighing, Sora put on a happy grin as the next customer walked up to his register. He started his normal routine of "did you find everything okay?" and "debit or credit?" before waving goodbye and slumping against the counter again.

He'd never say it, but sometimes he kind of regretted getting the job here. At least in a regular store, like Walmart or something, he might get normal hours. Here, when he was pretty much the only older worker, he had to open and close.

Which was exactly what he did tonight.

Normally he would have been just a little tired - he would have been up that early and stayed up this late anyway on a usual day. But having to deal with angry customers who wouldn't take "I'm sorry but that coupon has been expired since 1999" for an answer, left him longing for his too-small apartment, with it's calming sound of the city surrounding him and lulling him to sleep on his rickety bed.

Eventually, it was time for Sora to go home. The owner closed everything up, as he had for twenty years, and Sora couldn't be bothered to argue that last time he'd forgotten to lock the doors. Thankfully nothing happened to the store, but his wife was a little more than upset with him.

Johnson and son was in the middle of two larger stores, all three of which sat in a big plaza - this meant that sometimes, Sora had trouble remembering where he parked. Especially after a long day of nine-to-nine. But he would never complain - he was never one to complain, not even when he literally found a dead fly in his soup, no joke. It took his best friend of ten years to call a waitress over and demand a free dessert, claiming that she was an editor for the local newspaper, to get an actual fly-free soup.

So when Sora left the store, waving tiredly to the owner and his wife, he headed out, looking for his bright blue bug. He knew he'd parked somewhere in the back, to allow other customers the better spots, as was the rule of his employer. He was supposed to have a designated spot, but nobody ever really listened to the signs around here. So sometimes Sora had to find another spot. That was what happened today.

Fumbling with his keys, he pressed the button to open his car when he walked up to it. He heard the beep, but for some reason was still unable to open his car. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, his tired eyes looked at his keys once more to press the right button - maybe he'd pressed lock instead of unlock, in his exhausted state.

Still, the car didn't open. He looked around for a moment, then went back to his keys, trying and trying again to unlock his car and get in. He made a noise of annoyance when it still didn't open the third time.

A few feet away, a silver haired man stood in awe, watching the other, cute man fumble with his keys and try to get into his car. Well… Except that it wasn't his car.

"Excuse me," he said cooly, walking closer to the brunette. "are you trying," _and failing, _he thought. "to break into my car?"

Sora looked up at him, blinking slowly, before he looked down at his keys again.

"No," he replied, not even noticing the other's curious stare. "this is my car." He said, as if saying _duh I'm not that stupid_. The silver haired man continued to stare at him for a minute, before he pulled out his own keys and, with a light push to Sora's own hands, unlocked the car and opened the door. Sora stood dumbfounded for a moment, confused as to how this stranger was able to do that.

"How did you unlock-" Sora started, before looking over at the car. He found that instead of the bright blue bug he thought he was in front of, he stood in front of a deep blue Bently. "... your own car…" He finished. The other man laughed and Sora pressed his hand into his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," He looked up at the taller man, frowning and sighing. "I'm just so tired. I just finished a twelve hour shift. I just wanted to go home." Sora yawned for dramatic effect - or, just, because he was tired, the silver hair man resolved - and turned away.

"I'm sorry," He apologized again, starting off on his car-finding-adventure once more, but the silver haired man caught his arm. Sora looked up at him quizzically.

"Uh… I'm Riku," he said, holding out his hand to shake. Sora raised an eyebrow, but shook his hand anyway.

"Sora," He replied, then turned away again.

"You, uh," Riku started, making Sora pause, mid-turn. "you're probably too tired to drive yourself home right now." He said. Sora didn't respond, so Riku cleared his throat and tried again.

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee?" He asked, then grinned. "Or, you know, you buy me one, since you did try to break into my car."

"I wasn't trying-!" Sora started to object before he just rolled his eyes, too tired to argue. Besides, he was probably right. Sora would either fall asleep at the wheel or mistake a stop sign for a red, octagon shaped candy that he so desperately wanted.

Sora sighed, before shrugging and walking around to the passenger side of the car.

"Alright, fine," he said, opening the- wait, didn't Riku unlock his car already?

"Uh, Sora?" Riku called out, suppressing a laugh, and Sora looked up at him. "Wrong car again."

"Dammit!"


End file.
